


Introductions

by ChillyPsycho



Series: 30 day challenge [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Baby, First Time Parents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyPsycho/pseuds/ChillyPsycho
Summary: Poe and Finn meet their daughter for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3.  
> I am really proud of this one even though it's pretty short. I just think it’s adorable. It’s set after my flame in the sky story which is also about Poe and Finn. Maybe I"ll start a series if you guys like it.

“Like this?” The question had been asked at least ten times in the last few hours. And countless times in the months prior. It was enough to drive a man mad, if he wasn’t just as nervous in the months leading up to this moment. The last few days had been filled with anticipation as the date loomed closer, finally occurring with a call in the early hours while everyone slept. And now they were moments away from meeting their daughter for the first time.

“Yup, just keep your one arm under her head to keep her supported. Her neck isn’t strong enough to hold it yet.” Briefly demonstrating how his arms were to go, Poe Dameron, best damn pilot the alliance had to offer took a step back and watched as the nurse stepped into the room, a smile drawn on his face and tears threatening to escape as the woman handed over the small bundle of cloths to his husband.

Finn was hesitant and rigid as he accepted the baby, nodding in concentration as the nurse moved his arms to better hold the child. Poe would have laughed if he didn’t know how nervous Finn really was. For a man to be taught only how to kill,having something to protect was scary.But he knew Finn would be a great father. One who would spoil their child and protect them. Spend hours entertaining them and take them on trips across the galaxy.

The child was tiny in Finn’s large hands. Her fingers not even able to wrap around his pinky. It hit him just how fragile this tiny human was. And it was their job to nurture and protect her as she grew. He let out a shaky breath as the responsibility settled on his shoulders and turned towards Poe.

“Ready to meet her?”

His daughter between them , Poe leaned down to brush a kiss against her forehead, before stretching to kiss his husband as well. He felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. Everything was going to be okay. With Finn at his side, tackling parenthood with the same determination and strength they used with the Alliance. And with everyone at their side there was nothing they wouldn’t be able to handle.

Wiping a tear away he smiled “Welcome home Carrie.”


End file.
